One Last Time
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: "This is the last time I'm coming here. I won't appear in front of you ever again." G27/27G one-shot. Rated for lemon. For Starred.


**Title: **One Last Time

**Summary: **"This is the last time I'm coming here. I won't appear in front of you ever again."

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **G27/27G

**Warning: **Time-travel incest, Possible OoC-ness, Rated for lemon

**Dedicated to: **Starred

* * *

**One Last Time**

* * *

"This is the last time I'm coming here. I won't appear in front of you ever again."

He glanced up from his work, his pen dropping onto the table as his hand loosened in shock. Amber orbs stared disbelieving into chocolate brown ones, which flickered away, unable to meet his gaze. He felt his heart stop for a moment, his throat tighten as his mind went blank. "…Wha… What…?" He gasped out. "…Why?"

_Silence._

"…Answer me, Tsunayoshi!" He gritted out through clenched teeth.

The other kept his silence, but instead of standing stiffly in front of his desk, slowly strode over to one of the two couches in the office and sat down. His sitting position was noted immediately; instead of leaning back, hands clasped neatly on the knee of crossed legs, he was sitting forward, elbows resting on both knees while his chin was supported by interlaced fingers ―a thinking pose; indicating that the other was pondering over his answer.

"…We're nearing a historical point in time." Tsunayoshi finally answered. It was a vague answer, but it was the best answer he could give. It didn't mean the other was satisfied, however. Tsunayoshi sighed and continued before the other could start a protest ―a futile protest, but a protest, nevertheless. "You know I can't divulge anything about the future, Giotto ―especially _your _future. I've said that many times since the start of our relationship." (_If it could even be called that_, he added in his mind.)

"Yes, yes." Giotto frowned. "Because our relationship… was never supposed to exist."

It was true.

Giotto was the founder of the vigilante-organization-turned-Mafia-Family known as the Vongola Famiglia. Tsunayoshi ―_Sawada Tsunayoshi― _was the tenth leader of the same Family, four hundred years into the future. That's right. _Four hundred years into the future. _Tsunayoshi had travelled back to Giotto's time by mistake. They didn't even exist in the same time, not to mention…

"Yes, that and… You are my ancestor, after all." Tsunayoshi murmured.

…they were blood-related, even if it were a few generations apart. Their relationship, if even possible to exist in the first place, was something that would never be allowed. Yet… Tsunayoshi came back again and again and again. They both knew; their relationship was something akin to being hooked on drugs ―something unacceptable, yet too deliciously addictive to let go. They kept it a secret, of course, from their respective Famiglia (though Tsunayoshi had a feeling that one or two of his Family members were suspicious).

"You said a historical point in time?" Giotto questioned.

"Yes." Tsunayoshi nodded simply.

The founder of Vongola felt a pang of pain pierce his heart. Giotto knew that their relationship couldn't go on forever; even without his famous Hyper Intuition, some simple logic would already lead him to that same conclusion. It didn't mean that it doesn't hurt, however. No matter how forbidden their relationship was, the Vongola Primo couldn't deny that he was in love with the one person he should never fall in love with ―his descendant four hundred years into the future, Sawada Tsunayoshi. While he had a feeling the end of their relationship was drawing near, to hear from Tsunayoshi that this would be the last time that they would see each other ―to _be with each other_…

Giotto felt irrationality take over as he all but jumped out of his chair, rounding his desk in strides to reach out for the quiet brunet.

Tsunayoshi didn't even flinch when he was pressed tightly against a lean, muscular chest. With a soft sigh, the Vongola Decimo rested his against his lover's shoulder as his own arms wrapped around the blond's waist. Inhaling deeply, Tsunayoshi took in the familiar scent of cinnamon with just a tinge of mint ―a scent that he knew he would come to miss in the near future. Slowly, he lifted himself off the couch and slowly pressed their lips together.

Giotto responded just as eagerly, if not more. The blond tilted his head and molded their lips together more firmly. A tongue tentatively licked along the brunet's bottom lip, as though seeking entrance. A bitter smile lingered as Tsunayoshi parted his lips, a soft moan escaping when the wet muscle lapped over his mouth. A tinge of pink painted the Vongola Decimo's face as his hands reached up, clutching desperately at the pinstripe suit the other wore, pressing their bodies impossibly close. As if that wasn't enough, Tsunayoshi shifted his hips ever so slightly, rubbing their lower anatomies together. A groan escaped their lips simultaneously as they broke apart, twin pairs of smoldering eyes staring into each other.

The two Vongola bosses stayed in that position for quite some time.

After all, they both knew.

This is the last time.

* * *

Moans, groans and breathless pants filled the room along with the rustling of clothes as the two Vongola bosses spent their final few hours together.

They hadn't even bothered to leave the Vongola Primo's office; when he finally pulled himself out of the longing gaze, Giotto had pushed the brunet down onto the closest couch and started attacking him with fervor. As the blond drew the Vongola Decimo into another sensual kiss, nimble fingers had made quick work of the brunet's suit: silk black tie throw haphazardly to the side, while the orange dress shirt was quickly unbuttoned. Barely pausing for breath, Giotto had broken off their lip-lock and had latched on to a nipple, swirling his tongue around the hardening nub teasingly. And if that wasn't enough, one of his hands started twisting and pulling at the other nipple almost at the same time, drawing a long moan from the helpless brunet.

Embarrassed, Tsunayoshi covered his mouth with both hands, only for the sensations on his chest to stop completely. Chocolate brown orbs, darkened with lust, glanced down to meet burning amber.

"I want to hear everything. Every single gasp, every little moan ―I want to hear everything. Don't hide it; not from me and especially not today." The Vongola Primo ordered in a soft, low voice.

Tsunayoshi's face darkened with embarrassment, but there was nothing else he could do but nod, his hands lowering from his face as he did so. Satisfied, the blond returned to his previous ministrations. Tsunayoshi rested helplessly against the couch, gasping and moaning as his nipples were teased mercilessly to hardness. Eyes that were on the verge on closing were blown wide opened and hips jerked violently when a hand rubbed against his suit pants unexpectedly. Tsunayoshi could practically feel the Vongola Primo smirking against his chest as the blond cupped the growing budge in his pants, squeezing and rubbing his rapidly awakening member.

"So responsive today…" Giotto murmured, sending a shiver down the brunet's spine as the warm puffs of breaths hit his chest. "This isn't enough, is it…?" The blond asked, emphasizing his question with another squeeze of his hand.

Tsunayoshi jerked and moaned, "N-No…"

Giotto chuckled, leaning up to breathe over the Vongola Decimo's exposed neck. "Then what do you want…?" He questioned, kissing and nibbling at the skin below him.

"T-Touch me…" The brunet gasped out.

"I am, aren't I?" Giotto replied cruelly. The same hand that was teasing the brunet swiftly unbuttoned the younger's pants, slipping past the underwear underneath to grasp at the heated arousal. Tsunayoshi let out a drawn-out moan as his hips lifted automatically, only for the blond's other hand to press it back down against the couch. As he kissed and bit at the brunet's neck and collar, Giotto's hand stroked the hardened member with long, deliberate strokes while a thumb rubbed teasingly at the weeping silt. Tsunayoshi sobbed as he wrapped his arms around the blond's back, bringing them closer as his waist practically _shook_ against the hand holding it down. The Vongola Primo smirked, leaning up to whisper into his successor's ear, "What do you want? Tell me. Ask me. _Beg me_."

"Please…!" Tsunayoshi whimpered, his face flushed with both pleasure and humiliation at what he was about to do. "P-Please… s-suck me-_ahh…_!"

"Good."

In one quick movement, the Vongola Primo had yanked off the brunet's pants along with the boxers he wore and took the bobbing erection into his mouth, giving it a hard suck. Tsunayoshi screamed, almost arching off the couch if not for the blond pressing his hips down. In fact, Giotto had to muster up as much strength as he could to prevent the brunet from thrusting into his mouth, and quite possibly choking him. The younger of the two bosses writhed helplessly in pleasure as his arousal was repeatedly taken into that hot, tight cavern while an equally warm tongue licked at the underside of his member, not to mention the occasional suck at the tip of his erection as the translucent fluid that gathered was sensually lapped up. Tsunayoshi gasped as he felt the delicious warmth pooling at his stomach, unaware of the smoldering orbs that were watching his every movement; every _expression_.

To Giotto, Tsunayoshi was, in a single word, _beautiful_.

The brunet's face was flushed with redness while tears cascaded down his cheeks. His exposed neck was littered with possessive little red bites that the blond had given him while two red nubs stood proudly against a lean, muscled chest covered with countless of scars. It was a sight that sent all the blood rushing down towards Giotto's nether regions, which were, by then, straining almost painfully in his pants. Still, the Vongola Primo was determined to make his successor come first. With that thought in mind, the blond focused on his current 'task' with renewed vigor. As Giotto continued to suck and nip at Tsunayoshi's erection, he felt the member in his mouth throbbing in a way that meant that the brunet was reaching his completion.

He wasn't wrong.

Before long, Tsunayoshi was sobbing even more incoherently, gasping out, "…I… I can't… I… a-ahh…!" At those words, Giotto sucked harder at the pulsing arousal, humming and deep-throating the Vongola Decimo, finally pushing him past the edge. Tsunayoshi screamed as he came, white hot release greedily lapped up and swallowed by the blond, who continued sucking at him, this time in a somewhat-lazy manner before finally pulling himself off the spent brunet.

Giotto stared down at the gasping Vongola Decimo with a strange look in his eyes ―one that was not noted by the other Vongola boss who was still trying to recover from his intensive release. The founder of the Vongola Famiglia made a split-second decision in his mind then as he got off the couch and started ridding himself of his restraining clothes. Suit and dress shirts alike were all tosses carelessly onto the ground as he climbed back onto the couch, towering over the half-dazed Vongola Decimo. Wordlessly, Giotto lifted one of Tsunayoshi's hand and slipped the fingers past his lips. He ignored the widened brown eyes staring at him by closing his eyes, focusing only on his chosen 'task'. The blond swirled his tongue around the fingers, coating them generously before pulling them out when he deemed them slicked enough.

"…Wha… What…?" Tsunayoshi finally found his voice.

Bright amber stared intensively at the brunet as Giotto took in a breath. "…I want you to take me."

"…What?" Tsunayoshi gasped out dumbly.

"…I've always indulged you. Can't you indulge me this time?" Giotto said quietly, his eyes flickering away unbeknownst to him.

The Vongola Decimo was quiet for a long time, silently observing the blond before he replied, "Alright."

With a grunt, Tsunayoshi reversed their position, leaving Giotto resting on the couch while he towered over the blond. The brunet stared down at Giotto, who nodded once in confirmation. Tsunayoshi nodded to himself, as though in reassurance, before trailing the hand downwards. Locking with eyes with the blond, Tsunayoshi rubbed at the puckered entrance with a slicked finger, before slipping his middle finger past the tight ring of muscle slowly. Giotto hissed at the intrusion and the brunet paused, alarmed. The Vongola Primo shook his head and gritted out for the other to continue. Tsunayoshi frowned but did as told, slowing pumping his finger out of the tight entrance. Giotto sighed and focused on relaxing his muscles, and the brunet helpfully distracted him by drawing the other into another lip-locking session. The blond focused on that instead, pushing his tongue into the brunet's mouth as he teased the other appendage into a wet dance.

Tsunayoshi took advantage of that distraction and continued, pushing another finger into Giotto. He wasted no time in scissoring them while thrusting them in and out in various angles. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the Vongola Decimo had hit _that _spot when Giotto ripped away from the kiss with a grunt, bucking his hips up to take the fingers in deeper. Tsunayoshi couldn't help but smirk as he thrust in a third finger into that bundle of nerves, abusing that spot mercilessly. The founder of Vongola gasped, arching his back as he bucked his hips in time with the thrusts.

Eventually, Giotto pulled himself together enough to stop Tsunayoshi and lined the brunet's hardened erection, glistering with pre-come to his entrance. "_Take me_." The Vongola Primo murmured breathlessly. Tsunayoshi nodded and, as he leaned down to press their lips together, pushed himself all the way into Giotto, sheathing himself fully. The two Vongola Bosses moaned; Primo at feeling so thoroughly filled, Decimo at the sweet, tight heat enveloping his arousal. The brunet let out a soft sigh as he rolled his hips slowly while he let the other adjust.

And Giotto finally growled for him to move, Tsunayoshi was never quicker to comply.

Pulling out roughly, Tsunayoshi slammed back into Giotto with a snap of his hips. Giotto hissed at the pain, but urged the brunet to move faster. Tsunayoshi complied, changing the angle of his thrusts to find that one spot that would, hopefully, turn whatever pain the Vongola Primo felt into pleasure.

"Th-_there_…!" Giotto moaned out.

Tsunayoshi paused momentarily at the sensual sound. With a growl, he ripped off his thoroughly-drenched dressed shirt and reached for the semi-coherent Vongola Primo, gathering the blond in his arms. Giotto responded by wrapping his arms around Tsunayoshi's back as he spread his legs wider. The Vongola Decimo grunted as he continued slamming into the blond, striking his prostate every single time. Giotto was practically sobbing with pleasure as nails dug themselves into Tsunayoshi's back ―something that the brunet ignored. Moans and groans spilled from their lips as they felt themselves growing hotter and _hotter_; the Vongola Primo had started bucking his hips in time with Tsunayoshi's thrusts, allowing the brunet to slam deeper into him. The sensitive bundle of nerves within him was so brutally abused that Giotto could barely take the sheer ecstasy of it all.

A touch on his arousal was enough to send them over the edge.

Giotto's lips were parted in a soundless moan, his back arching as his release splattered over their bare stomachs. Tsunayoshi grunted; he was close, so, _so close _and the deliciously tight heat clamping down on his member was the last straw. With one final snap of his hips, Tsunayoshi came. The blond shuddered at the liquid heat filling him in spurts. A quiet groan escaped his lips as Tsunayoshi pulled his softening member out and sticky white fluids leaked out from within in. Tsunayoshi gasped and collapsed, having no strength left to support himself.

Later, when they've caught their breaths and started to clean themselves up, two Vongola Bosses doesn't say anything, because there is nothing else left to say.

* * *

Tsunayoshi sighed heavily, pressing a hand against the clear glass of the balcony doors. The Vongola Decimo knew he had been a little moody lately and that it was worrying the older Guardians (and scaring the younger ones). Like Giotto, while Tsunayoshi knew that the time to end their relationship was near ―in fact, he knew the _exact date_― it didn't mean that it didn't hurt. In fact, it had affected him much more than he thought it would, to the point that the Vongola Decimo had shut himself in to avoid snapping at his Family unnecessarily.

"…Dame-Tsuna… get over it already…" He mumbled quietly.

"How do you get over something that wasn't supposed to exist? Or, perhaps… doesn't exist?"

Tsunayoshi's eyes widened.

"_Don't forget… I don't exist." _

The brunet spun around, his heart thundering in his ribcage and swallowed.

There, one Vongola Primo stood, a forlorn look in soft orange orbs. "…Well, Decimo?" There wasn't a single shred of accusation in his tone, yet Tsunayoshi couldn't help but flinch, chocolate brown eyes fleeing away.

"…You're not supposed to know." Tsunayoshi spoke. "The time left on the Vongola Ring deals with the affairs of the Vongola Famiglia only… You… shouldn't know…" His eyes widened once more as realization sank in. "You… changed the past?!"

Giotto didn't answer. Instead, he walked over to the numerous bookshelves lining the office and stepped into the cache hidden behind one of the bookshelves.

It was a hidden location that only the Vongola Bosses knew about and was passed down verbally ―none of the Guardians, not even the trusted Right-Hand man of each boss knew. As the name implies, the cache didn't lead anywhere, unlike the numerous hidden pathways all over the Vongola estate, and instead only held a single bookshelves that was only half-filled. The books there were the handwritten records of each Vongola Boss, detailing the **true **history of Vongola ―every betrayal, every single droplet of blood spilled, every man and Famiglia wiped out… those were all recorded for the future boss of Vongola to read and know ―and only for the _boss_.

Giotto stopped in front of the shelf and pulled out a particular book, flipping it to the page he wanted before handing it over to Tsunayoshi wordlessly. The brunet swallowed.

"_To the person who said to me, _'Don't forget. I don't exist.' _I will never forget you. Because you've already… made a place for youself."_

Tsunayoshi gripped the book tightly. "_**Why?!**_" He choked out, staring at Giotto. "Why… Why did you change the past?!"

"Because I'm selfish." Giotto replied simply.

"…What…?"

"…I'm a selfish idiot who is in love with you." Giotto replied, locking eyes with the surprised brunet. "I don't want to let you go. That's why I changed the memories carved on the Vongola Sky Ring to remember you; to remember what we've been through. I don't want to forget. I don't want to let you go, either. Just this once… I don't want to be the selfless Sky of Vongola. _I want you_. Even right now, our relationship isn't supposed to exist either… I. _Want_. _**You**_."

Tsunayoshi ignored the blurring of his vision and tackled the phantom, hugging him tightly. "You're an idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot…" He mumbled, slamming his fists into the Vongola Primo's chest repeatedly.

"I'm a selfish idiot who is in love with you." Giotto repeated softly. "…That's all."

* * *

A/N: The ending turned out a little... sappy. Sorry about that. The request was simply a 27G lemon, so here you go! Hope you enjoyed it~ Thanks for reading, peeps! Ciao Ciao~


End file.
